1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container for compact disc, and more particularly to a storage container for an appendage of a compact disc.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Compact discs (CD) are becoming increasingly popular nowadays, and the compact discs (such as music CD, instructional CD, and the like) are commonly attached with appendage (such as words of song, specification, and the like). To prevent the reading and recording surfaces from being scratched, the compact discs are always stored in a storage container.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional storage container which can accommodate three piece of CD at a time and consists of a foldable board 10 and trays 11, and the trays 11 are an integrally formed plastic structure. A recess 12 is formed on each of the trays 11, and a positioning structure 13 is formed in the center of the recess 12 for positioning CD in the recess 12. Around the periphery of the recess 12 are arranged a plurality of fingergrip cavities 15 for the facilitating grasping and removal of the CD 14, and the bottom surfaces of the respective cavities 15 of the trays 11 are bonded with the surface of the foldable board 10. The appendage 16 is inserted in a space between the respective trays 11 after the trays 11 are folded to form a storage container. However, this conventional storage container still has some defects that need to be improved:
First, if the user fails to notice the appendage 16 when opening the storage container, this will cause a likelihood of the appendage 16 falling on the ground and getting dirty or damaged.
Second, since only the fingergrip cavities 15 of the trays 11 are bonded with the foldable board 10, the connections between trays 11 and the foldable board 10 are likely to be broken after long time of use.
Referring to FIG. 2, which shows another type of CD storage container that has a plastic film 17 hot-pressed on the surface of the foldable board 10 so as to form a pocket for accommodation of the appendage 16, however, this CD storage container requires an additional hot pressing process and it will increase the production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.